oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty Store
The Bounty Store is an establishment designed to assign missions and targets to determined bounty hunters from all walks of life in return for large sums of Moolah. Overview The Bounty Store is run by Clakkerz and manages the bounties of wanted outlaw bosses or other missions for anyone to take on throughout the course of Stranger's Wrath. These establishments sometimes have a fortune teller machine and assign the player a bounty to continue the game. The Clakker behind the counter will tell you the latest information available about how to do the bounty and also provide feedback after you complete a bounty. The Bounty Store will give missions to Stranger on which outlaw to catch, once the outlaw boss is successfully captured, the store will give the amount of moolah and his/her goons whether they are dead or alive. They can be found in towns such as Gizzard Gulch, Buzzarton, and New Yolk City. Appearances * Stranger's Wrath * Stranger's Wrath HD Gallery Screenshots Bounty Store in New Yolk City.png|A Bounty Store found in New Yolk City. Oddworld Stranger's Wrath HD - Parte 9 - El valle Mongo y New Yolk City - YouTube (2).png|The Bounty Store found within Buzzarton. Oddworld Stranger's Wrath HD - Parte 9 - El valle Mongo y New Yolk City - YouTube (7).png|The inside of one of the Bounty Stores, where Stranger is receiving a bounty from the clerk. Oddworld Stranger's Wrath HD - Parte 9 - El valle Mongo y New Yolk City - YouTube (3).png|Stranger using one of the Fortune Teller Machines at one of the various Bounty Store Locations. Oddworld Stranger's Wrath HD - Parte 9 - El valle Mongo y New Yolk City - YouTube (4).png|One of the clips shown after interacting with one of the Fortune Teller Machine in the New Yolk City Bounty Store. Oddworld Stranger's Wrath HD - Parte 9 - El valle Mongo y New Yolk City - YouTube (5).png|Close-Up of Fortune Teller Machine within a Bounty Store. Rendered Art Steef Wanted Poster.jpg|A Wanted Steef Poster that can be found within the Buzzarton Bounty Store. Xplosives Mgee Wanted Poster.jpg|A Wanted Poster for Flint "Explosives" McGee found within the New Yolk City Bounty Store. Filthy Hands Flyod Wanted Poster.jpg|A Wanted Poster of Filthy Hands Floyd located within the Gizzard Gulch Bounty Store. Blisterz Booty Wanted Poster.jpg|Both a Wanted Poster of Blisterz Booty and Boilz Booty found within the Gizzard Gulch Bounty Store. Fatty McBoomBoom Wanted Poster.jpg|A Wanted Poster of Fatty McBoomBoom found within the New Yolk City Bounty Store. RASW0025-me.jpg|A Wanted Poster of Packrat Palooka found within the Buzzarton Bounty Store. RASW0021-me.jpg|A Wanted Poster for Elboze Freely found within the New Yolk City Bounty Store. RASW0024-me.jpg|A Wanted Poster of Meagly McGraw found within the Buzzarton Bounty Store. RASW0022-me.jpg|A Wanted Poster of Lefty Lugnutz found within the New Yolk City Bounty Store. RASW0023-me.jpg|A Wanted Poster of Jo Mama found within the Buzzarton Bounty Store. RASW0019.jpg|A Wanted Poster of Looten Dukefound within the Gizzard Gulch Bounty Store. Bounty Store.jpg|The Bounty Store Sign Logo that the Clakkerz use throughout Western Mudos. Concept Art Bounty Store Concept Art.jpg|A Concept Art for what the Bounty Store may look like within Western Mudos. Bounties These are the prices from the towns where bounties of Outlaws are available. They are as such follows: 'Gizzard Gulch' 'Buzzarton ' 'New Yolk City ' See Also *General Store *Black Market *Clakker *Clakker Store Clerk References *https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/xbox/915256-oddworld-strangers-wrath/faqs/35667 *http://oddworldlibrary.net/toe/Contents?title=index.php Category:Industrial Locations